


What does this button do?

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad boys have all the fun.
Relationships: Ferhat Aslan/Asli Çinar
Kudos: 4





	What does this button do?

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

When Ferhat meets Asli, something happens to him. Something strange and not altogether nice. I get the sense that he's having fun for the first time in maybe forever. He's like a little kid, pushing Asli’s buttons, winding her up. When she loses it and starts screaming and crying, he's excellently entertained. She's feisty, she's eloquent, she takes everything so seriously. She's breaking her heart, defying the limits he sets for her. And it's all for his amusement.

It is cruelty in the finest sense of the word.


End file.
